Lord of the Fade
by rockgod214
Summary: Hecate makes a mistake and summons faded beings into that of a small boy. Unable to destroy what she created, she blood adopts him and leaves him with a mortal family. This is the story of Harry Potter, twin to the "Boy-Who-Lived" and Lord of the Fade. Will most likely include manipulative Dumbledore, neglectful Potters, rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** This is all for fun, I don't own anything from PJO or Harry Potter. This is my first fanfic of a random idea I've had floating around. Any advice/ideas is appreciated. Please review so I know if the story is worth continuing. Enjoy**

**"**blah blah blah"-dialogue

'blah blah blah'- thoughts

_Chapter 1_

Hecate, Greek goddess of magic and crossroads was in the middle of an experiment worthy of Athena; a chance to see where faded Gods go. "Just one more rune and the viewing circle should be finished." Adding the final rune to the scheme, Hecate poured magic into the ritual. The runes lit up in a pale blue light as flames, ice, stones, shadows, and lightning all seemed to be converging in the circle looking for a way out. The sounds of roars and howls of animals could be heard echoing through the chamber. Then they converged on each other and the resulting explosion blasted Hecate back against the wall of the chamber and darkness descended over her vision.

'What is making that crying sound' was the first thoughts that entered Hecate's mind, 'why am I on the floor' was the next one. Next she had flashes of images, a ritual viewing and everything came back to her. She walked over to the circle to find a baby crying in the center of the circle. The baby had dark green eyes and a tuft of dirty blonde hair. After checking to make sure that the magic she summoned had dissipated, she called out "Blinky!" with a pop a house elf in a pale purple toga appeared. "Take this child and see to its needs while I figure out what in Hades happened here." "Yes, Mistress Hecate, Blinky take child" and with a snap of her fingers, both child and elf were gone.

-scene break-

Sitting in a colossal library, Hecate was sipping a glass of Nectar. "So I wrote the wrong runes down and instead of viewing the Fade, I summoned and combined some of its occupants into this child." The thought of what beings could inhabit the Fade sent a shiver down her spine. "Well, let us try a blood test and see if that will show who the boy is composed of. " It was then she realized that she wasn't sure exactly where Blinky brought the boy.

"Blinky, can you please bring me to the child?" "Yes, Mistress Hecate" the elf said as it popped into the room. "Mistress be following Blinky." They walked down the hall and entered a small bedroom to find the baby sleeping peacefully in an oak crib. Hecate pulled out a vial and placed it against the boys arm and the vial began filling with reddish, gold blood. "So he is at least partly immortal." Hecate murmured to herself. She withdrew a piece of parchment and dipped an enchanted quill into the blood and laid it against the parchment. The quill began writing at a furious pace and the results left the goddess of magic completely speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** This is all for fun, I don't own anything from PJO or Harry Potter. This is my first fanfic of a random idea I've had floating around. Any advice/ideas is appreciated. Enjoy**

_Chapter 2_

"This can't be!" Hecate said in a fearful whisper. On the parchment in blood red letters were the words **Ouranos, Gaia, Hydros, Helios, and Pan**. "If this is right I've created an abomination, the primordial of the sky, earth, water, sun, and the wilds all residing in one being. What am I to do?" And like a light switch over her head the goddess of magic and crossroads came to a decision.

Walking down the hallway she muttered to herself "Only Blinky knows of the child, I can simply order her silence." Thus with each shaky step Hecate came closer to the bedroom in which the boy slept. Standing above the crib, she raised her wand and took aim at the child. The wand tip began to glow an ominous green and then stopped completely. The boy was awake.

He wasn't crying as was the wont of most newborns, he simply stared into her violet eyes with his darkish green ones. He looked upon her as if the greatest thing in the world walked in and the goddess deflated before him. 'How can I kill a child for my mistake?' 'But you can't keep him' argued the voice in the back of her mind. Suddenly Hecate had an idea.

She grabbed a silver knife and made a small cut on her palm before repeating the same incision on the boy. While matching the wounds up she spoke "Aíma apó ti̱n pi̱gí̱ to̱n syngenó̱n pou prépei na" With that a golden glow surrounded the hands which caused the little boy to giggle at the sight.

"Now I can't keep you baby, cause of those pesky Ancient Laws, but you are my son in blood and magic and I will find you a good home." Summoning a scrying mirror from her workroom, she began searching magical families outside of America that would care for her child. She revisited a few more than once and finally settled on a family of three. A mother with hair like liquid fire and eyes like glimmering emeralds, a father with messy night black hair and chestnut eyes; and finally a newborn baby, with tufts of reddish black hair and brown eyes. Turning to the baby she spoke softly "I think we've found you a family now."

Gathering the baby up, Hecate transported herself into a room fit for a king. Golden snitches zoomed around on a light blue wall, seemingly dancing around the black bludgers that tried to knock the snitches down. Carpet laid on the floor that looked and felt like it was made of the softest, green grass. And in an oak crib, lay the boy who Hecate hoped would be a brother to her son. Conjuring a second crib and placing a permanence charm on it, the goddess laid her bundle down and cast a light sleeping charm on him before seeking out the Potters.

'A quick memory charm should do it' Hecate thought as she approached the sleeping forms of Lily and James Potter. She cast the charm and soothingly said "You gave birth to twins exactly 5 months ago a redhead named Reginald and a blonde named Harry." Hecate took one last detour back to the nursery, kissed Harry on the forehead and whispered her love before disappearing back to her palace.

**A/N- Translation of incantation: "Blood from the source of kin you shall be" Next chapter Voldermort goes trick or treating.**


End file.
